


A Past Love Levi x Reader

by ymirswhore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Past Lives, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirswhore/pseuds/ymirswhore
Summary: You go to a very prestigious high school in which Levi Ackerman joins in late in the year, you two making a few encounters. But little did you know there was more to it, he was a past lover, and he knew it. He’d never forgotten about the past life he lived with you and all of your friends. You were the whole reason he’d come to the school in the first place, he’d finally found you after all this time. Though he wasn’t exactly expecting to see all of the other past cadets as well, he didn’t mind. How will the story go? Will he tell you about the last life you two lived together, or will he keep his secret and watch from afar?(sorry i’m really bad at descriptions)
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader, Levi/fem reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Rain

With every step after another running down the lengthy corridors was getting more tiresome by the second. I was in a hurry, I was already thirty minutes late to class...just like every other time this past week.

Quickly looking side to side I noticed a dark haired boy, a scowl very prominent on his perfectly sculpted face. It was almost as if he'd been sculpted to perfection by professional sculptress.

Then adverting my gaze elsewhere I noticed I had slowed my pace and immediately picked it back up, my chest heaving up and down, lungs begging me to slow down.

As you may be able to tell...I'm not very athletic, I spend most of my time in my dormitory.

I shared this room with three other people, Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman, and Sasha Braus.

Annie mostly kept to herself, always listening to music or at the gym. Mikasa was usually out and about checking on Eren, sometimes she'll convince us to look at her witchcraft stuff, which I find exhilarating. Sasha, oh Sasha. Food, need I say more? I mean jesus that girl only thinks about food, but other than that she likes to hangout with her best friend Connie and Jean, Jean's a huge suck up to Mikasa might I add.

Letting out small, heavy pants I slowly twisted the doorknob to the classroom I am now forty minutes late to. "You're late L/n, again." Mr. Shadis deadpanned, pissed as ever. The cause of disturbance to his mood? My tardiness.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." I muttered lowly before going to take my seat in the back, "You've been saying that _all week,_ L/n. Today, you're running laps." He said sternly, clearly trying to keep his cool.

"It's pouring outside thou- I do not care." I spoke before getting interrupted by him, "Idiot." Jean whispered to me, covering it with a small cough as to not get caught talking.

"I'll gauge your fucking eyeballs out." I hissed before taking out my notes from yesterday as well as my black mechanical pencil.

"Okay now that we can _finally_ get back to what we were talking about after _somebody_ rudely interrupted my class with their _tardiness_ for the fourth time this goddamn week, open your textbooks to page four hundred twenty six." _Tch, he **could've** just let me walk to my seat without making a big deal out of the whole situation if it bothers him this much._

Mentally sighing to myself I placed my cheek in my left hand and twirled the pencil I had taken out previously in the other, the clinking of the led hitting against the plastic distracting me from whatever it was Shadis had to say.

My mind slowly turning into a faded blur, the small glimpse of the boy whom I saw earlier popping back into my head. _Who was he? Is he new? Maybe a teacher? No no, he looked far to young for that_. I pondered each question thoroughly, I'm not too interested in the foreign boy, but anything that can keep me distracted from this bore of a class is something worthwhile.

Letting out a slow, steady sigh I continued onwards with thinking about the earlier boy. The way his raven hair framed his face perfectly, the small scowl that lay up top his lips, the way his eye bags hung below each eye pulled me in. Though I continuously told myself he didn't intrigue me in the slightest it was a blatant lie.

He was, how do I put it? Whimsical maybe? Though he had the coldest steel eyes, and the meanest scowl spread across his face he still managed to look somewhat peaceful. Maybe not too approachable, but somewhat peaceful.

No, it was probably just the lighting that made him look so, but even so, he was enchanting almost. I may never talk to him, nor do I hope to, but there is some part of me that urges to see his face once again.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time I then threw my head back with a low groan. The sound echoing far more than I'd anticipated it too. "If you keep disrupting this fucking class you're gonna go to the office. You're _really_ testing my patience today L/n." Shadis spoke in harsh voice, the words spilling off his tongue in a venomous matter.

With the hard glare of my d/l e/c eyes I huffed and reluctantly nodded, and with a small 'hmph' and turn of his heel he went right back to teaching.

Jean stifled a small chuckle, I flicking him off in return while mouthing the words; 'piss off'.

He smirked at me before turning back to his notes and scribbling down whatever it was that Shadis was saying.

Once again tuning out the irritating voice from the front of the classroom, I focused solely on the pitter patter sounds emitting from the rain hitting every inch of the large building.

The phases of the rain dying down and picking up again tingling in my ears. I then pulled my black blazer over my shoulders a bit more, the dark fabric almost fully covering the mocha colored undershirt that I'd worn to bed the previous night.

_I was in a rush, okay?_

Under the softness of the mocha colored shirt was a white button up as well as a black tie, you could see the different colors poking up from the collar of my first layer of clothes.

And I'm sure you can picture what the rest of my school uniform looked like, as it was just as any schools uniform. Plain and simple.

Another sigh escaped my lips, this time a more relaxed one as the bell had just rung. A small smile plastered itself on my lips as I stood to stretch, "All of you, leave. I can't stand to look at your pitiful faces any longer." Shadis grumbled, wiping the chalkboard that was filled with mere scribbles of chalk everywhere.

"Looks like you made it out alive this time Y/n!" Jean laughed whilst we exited the wretched classroom, "Shut your trap, but can I copy your notes...I didn't copy any of them down." I muttered the last bit in hopes he wouldn't bitch at me about it for too long.

With a long exaggerated sigh he shoved the black spiraled notebook towards me, "Rip _anything_ and you're dead." He states before walking off into the other direction.

_Thank fuck._

Flipping through the notebook to make sure he wasn't bullshitting me I saw a picture, it was a guy. He had freckles spread out over his face, a cute smile, and parted black hair.

_I've never seen him before, maybe I'll ask Jean about it later._

Flipping through the pages once more I stopped at the most recent ones, and dear god were there a lot of notes that I had to write.

With a heavy sigh I shut the notebook and stuffed it in my bag, "Guess I'll have to cancel my plans with Mikasa to get coffee tonight." I whispered to myself before continuing walking towards my next class.

_This is gonna be a long day._


	2. Coffee

It was now four twelve in the afternoon meaning all my classes were over, so, of course, I was in the dormitory with Jean's notes and my notebook out as I lay up top my bed, fiddling with the same pencil I had earlier.

"You know, you should really start on those notes. Maybe then you'll still be able to go out with Mikasa." A low voice spoke from the bed across from my own, "I know I know, it's just...I don't know, I just don't really have to motivation for it." I sighed, throwing my pencil in the air, reaching my arm slightly higher to catch it when gravity did it's job only for it to smack me in the face.

"Idiot." She mumbled, shuffling around in her bed before getting up and sitting on mine. Raising a questionable eyebrow at her, practically asking what she was doing she continued to ignore me and grabbed the pencil that was now laying upright against my head as well as all the notes and my notebook.

"It's raining today. So I don't have much to do, I'll do your dumb notes for you, and you do whatever else you do." She told me, a bright smile then forming on my lips at the mere thought of not having to do any notes, "But, this is the _only_ time I'm doing this for you." She ended, and with that she grabbed all the stuff and maneuvered back to her own bed.

"Thanks a lot Annie! I owe you one!" I smiled, she nodding in response to my exclamation. I then flopped back down on my bed, _maybe I'll take a nap. Yeah, that sounds nice._

A low hum escaped my lips as I turned on my side, facing the lengthy window that lay on the wall next to me. _Thank god Shadis didn't actually make me run laps today, I would've been completely drenched!_

Breathing slowly from my nose, I closed my eyes and only focused on the tapping sounds against the thick glass of the window next to me.

I slowly drifted off into a light slumber, my mind fuzzing as the world seemed to go blank, just as it had in my previous classes. This time I was going to shut out everything completely and finally get the rest I've been longing for all afternoon.

-

"Y/n, wake up. Coffee, remember?" A soft voice shook me from my slumber, I then groaning and shoving my face deeper into the covers to retrieve my now lost sleep.

"Get up before I really do have a live sacrifice." This statement making me shoot up in remembrance of her past threats. 'I'll turn you into my next witchcraft sacrifice if you don't shut your mouth.' along with other bone chilling statements.

"I'mupI'mupI'mup!" I sputtered out, surely not wanting to be her so called, 'live sacrifice'. "Good, now get dressed so we can go." She smiled, arising from her crouching position and walking towards her bed.

I then quickly got up and stripped out of my school uniform, "Sasha, did you take my hoodie again!?" I shouted while digging through a stack of laundry that was piled up on the floor.

"Yeah, it should be in the bathroom. I think." She muttered the last part to herself, then proceeding to rise from her bed and walk into the bathroom to, what I assume at least, get the hoodie.

"Ah! Here it is!" She shouted, a large grin on her face as she walked into the room once more. "Thanks!" I told her before slipping the large hoodie over my torso and the closet pair of pants I could find, along with a pair of black and white converse.

I then combed through my hair and took a glance at Mikasa, _she's always so dressed up._

"Mikasaaaa! Stop being fucking hot." I groaned before tossing a pillow in her direction, which she, of course, caught and set down on her bed.

"It's not my fault you have the wardrobe of a homeless person." She replied, giving me a side eye, "Well- never mind. I have nothing to argue because you're right." I chuckled, telling Mikasa I was ready to go.

"Bring me back something to eat!" Sasha pleaded as we left. Laughing, I told her I might get her something and left.

"I'm assuming you've heard of the new kid?" Mikasa questioned, "New kid? No, I haven't heard anything." I told her honestly. _Whoever they are, they must be smart if they got into this school so late into the year. I mean the schools hard enough to get into as it is, but getting in late? Jesus._

"Oh, well people have been asking me about him. Apparently him and I have the same last name. I think they said his name was Levi? Yeah, Levi Ackerman." She told me, now walking even faster as she thought about it.

"Yeah, I didn't hear anything about i- wait. Does he have really dark hair and eye bags?" I asked her, now thinking back to the boy I had seen previously today.

"Dunno. I don't have any classes with him, why do you ask?" She questioned, slowing down a bit, the once heavy sounds emitting from her black platforms now relaxing into a quieter tone. "No reason, I just saw some guy earlier that I hadn't seen before and thought that might the Levi dude you were talking about." I told her, us now walking side by side.

She nodded in understanding before sparking up a different subject that we spent the rest of the way to the cafe talking about.

_Hanging out with Mikasa is always calming. Well, most of the time at least. She can get a little overwhelming when it comes to Eren._

"Will that be all?" The cashier questioned, her dark acrylic nails pressing harshly against the buttons on the register.

"Yes, thank you." Mikasa answered and paid for the both of our drinks, "You didn't have to pay for mine you know?" I sighed taking out my money to pay her back.

"No need. I invited you out, so I might as well pay too." She responded, the screeching of her chair making me cringe as she sat down as well as I.

"Thanks Mika." I smiled, taking one of the napkins and folding it into tiny triangles as we made small talk.

Well that was until a black flash caught my eye.

Looking up from the now triangular paper napkin I saw _him_. The boy from earlier, I could only assume he was the new kid by how many looks he was getting.

"What're you looking at?" Mikasa asked, turning her head to look behind her then returning her eyes back to me before speaking, "Who's that? The guy you saw earlier?" She questioned, quirking her eyebrow as she did.

"Yeah. Do you think he's the new student?" I replied, my eyes turning back to her as well. "Most likely." She shrugged, the chains she wore clanging together when she did so.

"Hmm," I hummed, "well it's not any of my business anyways." I shrugged, returning back to the conversation we were having previously.

-

"What!? Nu uh! There's no way!" I laughed as Mikasa finished her story on how she thinks Armin, an old friend of her and Eren's, has an ocean kink.

"I'm completely serious! He's so obsessed with it that there's almost no doubt in my mind that he does!" She replied, laughing as she took another sip of her beverage.

I continued to quietly chuckle as I looked to my side, the feeling of another's gaze on me. _Oh? The new kid._

I gave him a blank look, him being the first to break eye contact to return to his book. _How interesting, I've never seen one hold a teacup in such a peculiar way._

"Stop staring at him, if you want to talk to him go do it." Mikasa told me, a suggestive look in her eyes.

"Oh shut up, he was staring at me first." I rolled my eyes with a slight scoff, her continuing to laugh in response

"Well I guess we should get going now, it's already dark out and I don't exactly feel like being molested by a creepy old dude tonight." Mikasa spoke before pushing her chair out and tossing away the both of our trash.

Nodding in agreement I rose from my chair, the same screeching sound from earlier repeating itself as I did so.

Looking up seeing Mikasa was already heading towards the door, I quickly pushed the chair in, and ran to catch up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will most likely also be published on wattpad, but i’m publishing chapters on here first.


End file.
